This invention relates to fiber optic light sources and finds particular utility in a fiber optic light source which includes a rotatably mounted bundle receptacle which is adapted to receive two or more fiber optic light bundles.
Fiber optic light sources are used to illuminate the ends of fiber optic light bundles which transmit light to fiber optic lighted instruments. One end of the fiber optic bundle is conventionally inserted into an opening in a bundle receptacle, and the opening is aligned with the light source. The light is transmitted through the bundle to the instrument at the other end of the bundle. Typical uses of fiber optic lighted instruments include medical examinations and surgery.
A physician or other user of fiber optic lighted instruments might wish to use two or more instruments at the same time, or he might wish to use instruments made by different manufacturers which have different types of receptacle ends. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,013 describes a fiber optic light source which is provided with a receptacle or plug having three bundle-receiving openings. The receptacle is rotatable so that one, two, or all three of the openings are positioned to be illuminated by the light source. FIGS. 13-18 of this patent illustrate a receptacle in which the bundle-receiving openings are of different size so that different sizes of fiber optic bundles can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,017 describes a rotatable selector turret for a fiber optic light source on which two pairs of receptacles are mounted. One of the pairs of receptacles are of the same size so that two instruments of the same manufacture can be used at the same time, and the other pair of receptacles are of different size so that two instruments of different manufacture can be used at the same time. The turret can be rotated to align the desired pair with the light source.
Fiber optic light sources which are capable of illuminating two or more fiber optic bundles at the same time are sometimes used with only a single bundle. At other times, although two bundles might be plugged into the receptacle of the light source, the user will wish to illuminate only one of the bundles. Accordingly, fiber optic light sources which include a pair of lamps for simultaneously illuminating a pair of bundles conventionally include a selector switch for turning either or both lamps on. However, at times it may be desirable to shut off light from one or both bundles without moving the lamp selector switch or rotating the bundle receptacle. Further, even if only one lamp is on, light from this lamp can shine through the illuminating opening provided for the other lamp. This "leakage" of light through the opening for the unlit lamp can be distracting and can be undesirable if the field surrounding the area in which the lighted fiber optic instrument is being used is to be kept dark.